


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mostly innocent, No Smut, No established relationship, self hate, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: Eddie wakes up to an embarrassing situation. Luckily for him, Stan and Bev are there to help.





	Sweet Dreams are Made of This

"This is disgusting..." Eddie was sandwiched between half the Losers, all squeezed together on Bill's couch.

"That why you’re so red in the face huh, Eds?" Richie's side pressed against his, and Eddie shoved him hard, barely moving him.

"No shit face. I'm red because I have your sweaty ass hanging off me like a fucking monkey and it’s like a hundred degrees on this stupid couch." The whole group was looking at him now, he could feel their eyes on him but he refused to meet their eyes, embarrassed at his outburst. He stared straight ahead, glaring at the screen, trying to ignore the brand new couple that was practically fucking on screen. It was a damn horror movie, why the hell did everyone have to try sticking their tongues down each other's throats.

\---------

"Rich..." Eddie's back arched off the couch, Richie's lips pressing against his neck. Everyone else was sleeping and Eddie was trying to keep quiet but it was hard, so fucking hard. The room was hot, hotter than before, hotter than it had any right being but he was sweating. Richie's hands pushed under his shirt, sliding up his ribs.

"Eddie..." His hips bucked up pressing against Richie's, their hips dragging together like the couple in the movie. "Eddie. Eddie." The voice was like a chant in his ear, he knew he was calling out Richie's name, unable to keep his voice down.

"Eddie wake up!" Eddie jolted up, pain flaring in his forehead. "Jesus Eddie what the fuck." Bev sat back, rubbing her head.

"What the fuck me? I was the one sleeping when you scared the shit out of me!"

"Shut up both you. Everyone else is sleeping!" Stan hissed at the both of them. "Eddie, you were making a lot of noise, moving a lot, we were trying to check up on you." Eddie could feel his cheeks heating up. A dream. It was a dream.

"You were saying Richie's name. A lot." Bev smiled weakly and leaned back in, a small red mark lingering on her forehead.

"Nightmare." Eddie's voice was weak, barely a whisper. "Was havin a nightmare that’s it." This was a nightmare, he couldn't look anyone, couldn't look at his own hands because he could still picture where there where in the dream.

"A nightmare about Richie? Sounds about right." Stan's dry voice helped ground him, a small chuckle bubbling in Eddie's chest.

He was just happy it was Bev and Stan, not Richie. He definitely would've died if Richie had caught him. "Can we just go get breakfast ready or something...?” He pushed his sleeping bag down, still not looking at any of them.

"What's wrong?" Bev leaned in; flinching as Eddie whipped the sleeping bag back up, burrowing himself inside it. Tears burned at his eyes. He could feel it now, the mess in his bottoms. His cheeks were flaming, throat tight.

"Oh... Eddie." Bev's voice was light, like she was afraid if she talked any louder, Eddie was liable to shatter. "Stan, why don't you help Eddie to the bathroom, I'll grab a towel and some clothes ok?"

Eddie nodded weakly, pushing the sleeping bag away and covering himself with his hands as he followed Stanley. He was never going to survive this. The second he was clean he was gone, hiding at home until he was old enough to leave Derry, leave Maine, leave the whole damn country if that's what he needed.

"It's okay, you know." Stan hadn’t said anything until steam was billowing around them. "It's happened to me." He motioned towards Eddie's hands. "Dad said it was natural. Called them Wet Dreams..." Eddie could tell Stan wasn't comfortable with this. "Never had one about Trash Mouth though."

"Stan I-"

"Eddie, it's ok. I know I give Richie a lot of shit, and he deserves it sometimes, but I love him. He's my best friend. My first real friend. I won't mention this, I swear. But Richie, he... I think you should say something to him." Taking a deep breath Stan leaned in, wrapping his arms around Eddie before running off.

The water was scalding when Eddie stepped in, his skin turning pink instantly. The Denbrough’s didn’t have the antibacterial soaps his mother stocked their bathroom with, something that Eddie loved usually, but today he needed them. Felt like he needed to scrub himself to a cellular level to get rid of shame that clung to him.

“Eddie, everyone is starting to wake up.” Stan’s voice was soft but it still made Eddie jump. When the soft click of the door shutting sounded in the small room Eddie came out, quickly drying himself and shoving the soiled clothes to the bottom of his backpack. Everyone but Richie was awake when Eddie got back and he could feel them staring at him. Bev and Stan must’ve told everyone.

“Wh-What do you guh-guh-guys want for breh-breakfast?” Everyone shouted pancakes, drawing an irritated groan from Richie. Just like that, everyone ignored Eddie, breaking off into conversations as they followed Ben and Bill down stairs. Eddie needed to leave if he was going to survive the day, his mind would drift to either the dream or being caught and all he could feel was the fear and shame boiling inside him.

            “Eds, bring me pancakes…” Richie was buried in blankets, just his face poking out.

            “Get your lanky ass out of bed and get them yourself Trashmouth.”

            “C’mon Eds, you gotta… I think I’m sick.” Richie gave a feeble cough and Eddie had to resist the urge to grab his medicine from his bag. “I need Nurse Kaspbrack to help me. I bet we could find a nice nurse costume for you, short little skirt, lots of cleavage.”

            “Asshole. I’m putting bananas in your pancakes.” Eddie couldn’t help but giggle at the way Richie’s grin fell. No matter how weird or scared Eddie felt Richie being there always soothed him.

            “How ‘bout we skip the pancakes all together and you just give me your banana Eds.” That stupid grin was back, and Eddie scoffed. “Not my name Rich. Extra bananas in Richie’s guys!” Eddie shouted down the hall as he high-tailed it out of the room, Richie right behind him.

            “All the fucking bananas!” Eddie laughed as he felt Richie’s fingers dig into his ribs. They both fell to the kitchen floor, pushing and tickling one another. Bev and Mike were laughing them, Stan just stepping over them to set the table while Ben and Bill cooked. His worries seemed farther and farther away as they ate, Richie’s feet slowly knocking against his under the table.


End file.
